vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/DOOM Verse: Handling AP
Premise I've said it briefly in the past, DOOM is a verse that concerns me. I took on the verse when I was a lot less experienced (at the time I couldn't tell you what PE is). And now it still has a lot of inconsistencies that I believe need handled. This blog might just sit here, unfinished, in my browser for ages, who knows. But who cares. Let's go. The AP of the Verse Let's establish a few tiers of AP. For reference, we will often scale to weapon feats. Fodder Tiers: 9-C Anyone who scales to the Mark V pistol- which is strong enough to turn a relatively decayed skull to mush (namely on the turned humans in the beginning of the game). I think this should be considered 9-C, although a calc done on vaporizing a human head would be well-liked (and would likely yield 9-B results, though the result for this would likely be about half of that, as it is already deteriorating). Quasi-Fodder Tiers: 9-B Beings like Imps and those weird Hell Soldier things should be considered 9-B. Imps can physically rip human limbs off, and they are laughably above the 9-Cs. I think this is basis enough. Low Tiers: 9-A Anything that scales to relatively high-end but common weapons of the Doom Marine (namely, things like his Shotguns or Plasma Guns, which can turn enemies into blood splats). These should be held to the standard value for vaporizing a human being. Moving on. Mid Tiers: 8-C Anything that scales to rocket launcher and up (stuff that, instead of just enemies like Imps, turns armored people like the Doom Marine and his compatriots into paste). Technically this is for Halo, but the value should be relatively close to the tally for the Doom Marine- so 8-C. This lines up with the Baron of Hell's plasma melting marines in the original game that would have armor somewhat similar to Doomguy's. High Tiers: 8-B/8-A Top-tier demons that would scale to the Doom Marine himself (as in, demons that can take him on toe to toe). This is based on the sheer size of the Titan Doomguy fought in Hell- it was large enough to contain most of the board inside of itself. Its head alone looked like a sizable hill. This makes sense to me, since he can literally tear apart most other demons in the game relatively casually (with his bare hands, in fact). That said, the Titan was noted to be the strongest demon ever. So even top tiers shouldn't scale, I believe. With that in mind, I believe the Cyberdemon, Spider Mastermind, Maledict, and every boss in the games should be considered 8-B. 8-A should only be an enraged Doomguy and the Titan itself. Weapons like the Chainsaw and Gauss Rifle fit here, too, since they can insta-kill the Doom Marine. God Tiers: 7-C Nothing scales, really, to the BFG 9000. That is all. Character Scaling Fodder Tiers+ Former Humans Zombies Unwilling Possessed Humans Quasi-Fodder Tiers Imps Lost Soul Maggots Hell Razer Low Tiers Revenant Pinky/Spectre Hell Knight Arachnotron Pain Elemental Cherub Cacodemon (Energy Shots) Mid Tiers Baron of Hell Summoner Mancubus/Cyber-Mancubus Harvester Prowler Arch-Vile Cacodemon (Devouring) Samuel Hayden High Tiers Hell Guards Maledict Cyberdemon Spider Mastermind Doomguy The Titan God Tiers BFG 9000 Category:Blog posts